Histograms may be used to determine whether two different images are visually similar. Histograms may be calculated for each image and then compared. The similarity of the histograms may be used as a factor in determining whether the images are sufficiently visually similar to be considered a match.
Augmented reality applications permit a user to view a scene that is interlaced with information about the scene. By way of example, as a user manipulates a video camera, an augmented reality application may analyze some of the visual characteristics in the captured scene. If the application is able to obtain more information about an object in the scene based on the visual characteristics, additional information about the object may be displayed on a screen connected to the camera when the video is shown to the user. An augmented reality application may use image matching in order to obtain additional information about an object appearing in one or more of the captured images.